


Everything's Alright

by my_angel_misha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Horror, Horror-esque, I just wanted to write something creepy and fucked up, M/M, This is very weird???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: Everything's alright with Sam and Dean.





	Everything's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something creepy and weird, and hopefully a bit scary. I haven't tried my hand at writing anything truly scary, but here you go.

Sam doesn't want to ever leave his bed, and it's because he's currently wrapped around his big brother, pressed close and content. Despite Dean's protests, Sam knew that his older brother adored cuddling with him. It was just an unspoken comfort for the both of them, in times of great sorrow or need. 

Sam nuzzled close, pressing soft little kisses to Dean's neck. The younger Winchester let out a content breath and nosed into the crook of Dean's neck, smiling to himself. He inhaled Dean's scent slowly, but stopped himself after a moment. 

"Dean?" He asked, his voice slow and steady. "Are you wearing a new cologne or something?" Sam murmured, inhaling Dean's scent again. There was the normal musk there that he associated with Dean, but now there was also an almost putrid smell underlying that. 

"Oh, sorry. I think I forgot to shower after the hunt." Dean mumbled with an almost embarrassed sort of laugh, and Sam shrugged it off. 

"Gross, Dean." Sam laughed quietly, his mind wandering for a moment. "De?" He asked again, something else clicking in his brain. "When's the last time we went on a hunt?" 

Dean snickered quietly and pulled Sam closer, rolling his eyes. "Uh, we just got back tonight, Sammy. Earth to Sam?" He snorted, rubbing Sam's back. 

Sam nodded. "No, of course. You're right." He said slowly, although he had a fair amount of trouble simply trying to remember the hunt. 

"The werewolf-" Sam started

"-Vampire." Dean cut him off with a laugh. "You must really be tired, kiddo." He murmured and smiled slightly, his candy apple green eyes gazing at Sam speculatively.  

"Must be." Sam mumbled, letting out a slow breath and laughing quietly. The younger Winchester leaned in to kiss Dean, sighing happily as their lips pressed together, that wonderful spark shooting down his spine. 

He relaxed into the kiss and gently tugged at Dean's lower lip. As Sam pulled on Dean's lip, a bloody chunk of flesh fell away from his brother's mouth, causing Sam's whole body to jolt, and his stomach to twist in terror. 

Sam quickly ripped himself away from Dean, his eyes wide. "D-Dean? What the hell was that?" He breathed out, his skin crawling as the scene played out in his mind. 

Dean let out a soft laugh, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?" He gave one of his signature grins to Sam, looking amused, without a scratch on his mouth. 

"God, Dean. I could've sworn... I  _tasted-"_

Dean cut Sam off with a laugh. "Tasted what, Sammy?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked a bit. "I can let you taste me again..." 

Sam felt his stomach flip again, where normally there would've been a pleasant buzz. "I-I... I'm gonna use the bathroom. Splash my face." He mumbled, watching Dean nod once. 

"Yeah, whatever floats your boat." Dean chuckled and leaned back lazily, looking every bit of Dean as he always had. 

The younger Winchester quickly stood on shaky legs, walking to the bathroom and locking himself inside to splash cool water on his face. What was going on? Sam couldn't even  _remember_ their last hunt, even if he closed his eyes and concentrated fully. 

Sam started as there was a knock at the bathroom, followed by his brother's low voice.

"Let me in, Sammy. Gotta piss." Dean sounded indignant, so Sam slowly opened the door and raised an eyebrow. 

"Seriously, Dean? You have to go that bad?" He asked, trying to force the strange memories away from his mind. 

Dean smirked and nodded. "Gotta piss like a racehorse, baby bro." He walked over to the toilet to do his business, whistling slightly. 

Sam turned and splashed his face once more, jumping as he felt large hands rest on his waist. 

"Everything's alright, Sammy." Dean whispered in that reassuring older brother voice, rubbing circles onto Sam's sides. 

Sam nodded slowly and turned around, letting out a shaky breath. "I know. I'm just not feeling too hot." He mumbled and shrugged slightly, giving Dean a small smile. 

Dean grinned as he met Sam's eyes, brushing his lips against his neck. "Let's see if I can change that, Sammy." He whispered and began to suck a mark under Sam's ear. 

The younger brother gasped softly at the touch, his hands sliding up under Dean's shirt to feel his chest. His fingers dug into the flesh slightly, and he felt the skin of Dean's chest give away. Sam's hands plunged into warm, gooey muscle fiber, blood oozing out onto his wrists. 

Sam gasped and pushed Dean away quickly, gagging as he scrambled up against the wall, as far as he could get from Dean. 

"D-Dean- What's wrong with you? What happened to you?" Sam breathed out, looking down to his blood-soaked hands. 

Dean didn't seem to mind at all, a grin forming on his lips as if nothing had happened. He pulled his shirt up, exposing the deep gashes in his chest that were slowly leaking blood, all the way down to his stomach.

His older brother's _heart_ was visible in the mess of blood and gore, the veins around it undulating with the blood rushing inside of them. 

"Damn, Sammy. You really seemed to get me, huh?" Dean smirked, although there was definitely something off about his expression now. 

Sam felt like he was going to throw up. He dry-heaved, listening to Dean's laughter in the back of his head. His skin crawled and he jolted as a fresh trail of blood oozed out of Dean's chest. 

"Y-you're not Dean! Where's my Dean?" Sam breathed out, his voice panicked as he squished himself back against the wall to make himself as little as possible.

"Of course I am, Sammy. It's me." Dean whispered, extending an arm towards Sam. "I'd give my heart for you, Sam. Come on _. Touch_  it. It's beating for you." The elder Winchester breathed out, his hand reaching inside of his chest to grip his own heart, resulting in the worst, most disgusting squelching sound Sam had ever heard. 

Sam jolted away again, his hazel eyes wide and panicked. "Get away from me. Get away from me right now!" He yelled, his breaths coming out in loud, shaky punches. 

Dean's smile turned into a smirk as he forced his body onto Sam's, leaning in to brush his lips against the younger Winchester's ear. "Sammy, baby... Everything's alright. Let me touch you."

Sam gagged as the smell of gore reached his nostrils, trying his best to squirm away from Dean. He felt Dean's blood soak into his shirt, his heart pumping against Sam's chest. "G-get away!" He whimpered, sinking down the wall until he was sitting, shaking visibly. 

"Hey, it's okay. Everything's alright. I love you, Sammy. Love you so much." Dean squatted down, a chunk of bloody flesh falling from his lower lip, onto Sam's knee. "I'd give my whole body for you." 

Sam screamed out in agony, pushing Dean away from himself. He wrapped his arms around his knees and shook, burying his head in his lap. "It's not real... It's not real..." He mumbled over and over, whimpering as he felt an unidentified chunk of Dean's flesh slide down his neck. Dean was right there. Again. 

"Sammy... It's okay. I'm here for you. Everything's alright." Dean whispered, his voice gurgling slightly, due to the blood oozing from his pink lips. 

Sam whimpered in horror, trying once more to jerk away from Dean. His body began to stop fighting, once he realized that he couldn't get away.

"That's it, Sammy. Relax, baby." Dean whispered in Sam's ear, his bloody lips brushing up against the shell. 

The very last thing Sam remembered was Dean's calloused fingers lunging into Sam's flesh, past skin and bone. A flash of agonizing pain went through Sam as he felt Dean's hand wrap around his rapidly beating heart and squeeze.

"Tell me you'd give your heart for me, Sammy." Another squeeze to Sam's heart had every nerve in his body screaming out in horrific agony. 

And then everything went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
